Wish You Were Here
by koichii
Summary: For the past ten years, all Tsuna wanted for Christmas was for one person to come back. That was all he ever wanted. This if for the KHR! Secret Santa 2013!


**Author's Note: **This is written for KHR Secret Santa 2013 for my most favourite authoress of all time (drum roll please), **Metamorcy**! It was kind of nerve-wracking for me to write this because hey, I'm writing for her. I hope she likes this though. Luckily, we both like R27. And AkaKuro! Teehee~

Please pardon me for any grammatical errors or any sort of OOCs. I swear, it's not that much.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

**WISH YOU WERE HERE**

"Juudaime..."

From reading the paper in his hand, Tsuna looked up to see his Storm Guardian, right-hand man and close friend, Gokudera Hayato, standing in front of his desk staring as if he's got something to say but didn't know how to. "Yes, Hayato? Can I help you with something?" he asked politely, but because of his hyper intuition that was polished to near-perfection over the decade, he already knew what the other was going to say even before he opened his mouth.

"Juudaime, it's Christmas. Aren't you going to attend the party organized by Kyoko-san and Haru-san?" the silverette inquired.

"I can't, Hayato, you know that," the Vongola Decimo said, his caramel orbs returning to the paper in his hands thus making it quite clear to Hayato that the discussion was over and that nothing can change his mind into joining the party. "I have to finish signing these papers or else I'd never finish them at all."

Hayato suppressed the urge to sigh at his friend's reply. Tsuna clearly has changed. The once clumsy yet cheerful brunette was now replaced by an individual who rarely smiled and rarely interacted with anyone else aside from work. Tsuna might have not realized it, but Hayato and his other Guardians, including the dense Takeshi, knew that he was faking every smile and every laugh.

The brunette always had a smile for everyone -a frozen one ready in place. It was the perfect facade. After all, it was easier to keep on faking a smile than having everybody ask why you were crying.

And Hayato damn knew why the brunette should be crying by now.

"Juudaime, it wouldn't hurt for you to relax for just a few hours," Hayato persisted, fingers crossed behind him. "When was the last time you took even a day off? Pardon me if I come out intruding but I think, as well as the others, that you need to rest. You haven't had a day off since that day."

If Hayato had been carefully watching, he would've noticed the way Tsuna's fingers tightly clutched the fountain pen he was holding, almost breaking it in two. He need not be reminded of that day. It would do nothing but roust up memories he'd rather bury away. No, he didn't want any reminder of _him _in such a festive day like this.

So, mustering up the brightest smile he could fake, Tsuna spoke once more, "I know, Hayato, and I'm sorry about it. I wanted to join you guys but I just couldn't leave my work. If I leave them for just a minute, they'd be piling up high my desk enough to bury me alive." He looked up at his Storm Guardian and right-hand man with a pleading look in his caramel orbs. "I know this is a holiday but you know the mafia world doesn't know something like Christmas."

Hayato was about to protest once more when his phone rang in his pocket. Cursing the caller inwardly, he pulled the noisy gadget and answered it. "Gokudera," he greeted, not missing how Tsuna looked absolutely relieved at the distraction brought by the call.

"Hayato-kun," a sweet, feminine voice spoke on the opposite line causing Hayato's eyes to widen. "I know you're with Tsu-kun and he's not answering his phone. Can I talk to him?"

"Ah, yes, Nana-san!" Hayato exclaimed, grabbing Tsuna's attention again when he heard his mother's name. "Juudaime, it's your mother," he said while handing the phone over to the sighing brunette.

"Thanks," Tsuna mumbled as he got the phone from Hayato and placed it against his ear, bracing himself for another round of persuasion to attend the party, this time from his own mother. Hyper intuition is really useful. "Hi, mom."

"Tsu-kun, please do attend the party tonight," said Nana, directly to the point, on the opposite line. Her tone never changed, it was the same sweet and feminine one but Tsuna knew better than to think that way. "I'll be expecting you, dear. Don't be late." Without letting her son reply, she hung up.

"Juudaime?" Hayato cautiously asked when Tsuna just stayed still a few moments later after Nana hung up. "What did Nana-san want?"

"Hayato," Tsuna mumbled as he returned the phone to the silverette. "I might have to cancel my plans for the night and attend the party," he said as he stood up and headed to the door, completely ignoring the piles of papers on his desk. "See you."

When the door was completely closed behind Tsuna, Hayato let out a soft chuckle. "Thank you so much, Nana-san."

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"THIS IS COOL TO THE EXTREME! KYOKO, THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME A NEW PAIR OF BOXING GLOVES TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut up, lawn head! You're making everyone deaf with your yelling!"

"Maa~ Maa~ Hayato, you're as loud as Senpai, too."

"Teme! What did you say, baseball freak?!"

"Haha! Ahodera, don't be so grumpy that's why your hair's all white. Hahaha!"

"Shut up, Ahoshi!"

"Kufufu~ you are all a bunch of idiots."

"Mukuro-sama, that's mean."

"Kufufu~ don't worry, Nagi. Kyoya wouldn't mind. Am I wrong, Kyoya?"

"Kamikorosu!"

"Hahi! Don't eat everything, Lambo!"

"Enjoying the party, I hope?" a deep, masculine voice asked from behind which made Tsuna look back. He let out a small smile when he saw his self-proclaimed older brother, Dino Cavallone, approaching him. "What are you doing here by the stairs, Tsuna? You should join them in their mission of creating another mess this year." The blond then snickered when the brunette winced audibly at that. "Well, I hope they don't do too much trouble tonight."

"I hope so, too," Tsuna admitted as he returned his gaze to his friends. They just finished dinner and exchanging gifts and now were just content with catching up with everyone else. At first when the others saw him, they were all elated. It was rare for the brunette to join them in their gatherings no matter how private it was. He always had the excuse of finishing up his paperworks and other matters that involve the famiglia so they didn't question him that much. Heck, he was even more evasive than Kyoya as of now.

So he couldn't really blame them for hanging around him, a bit literally, the moment he stepped into the living room that night. Haru even went as far as to say that she'd be kissing Nana's feet for having been able to pull Tsuna out of his office.

And speaking of Nana, Tsuna hasn't seen his mother, or his father, around ever since the party started three hours ago. With a questioning look on his face, the brunette turned back to Dino. "Dino-nii, where's mom and dad? Aren't they coming tonight?"

"Oh," Dino muttered, suddenly getting nervous which made Tsuna raise an eyebrow. "Nana-san called a while ago and told me that she'll be late. She and Iemitsu-san had a dinner appointment with a friend. They'll be here soon, don't worry."

Fireworks of different colours light up the night sky as cheers and laughter continue to rang throughout the living room of the Vongola Mansion. Tsuna felt himself relax at the fact of having the people he love surrounding him on Christmas. It was a comforting feeling after a whole year of dealing with other mafia famiglias, the police, enemies who appear every now and then and most especially his destructive guardians who caused problems as much as their rival famiglias did. He was glad that Nana somewhat threatened him into attending tonight. It actually felt good to take a break from papers and dealing with mafiosi for the first time in ten years.

"Merry christmas, Tsu-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed as she went to the brunette with a pretty smile on her equally pretty face. "Everyone decided to have fire sparkles outside. Come on," she said as she grabbed the brunette's hand and began dragging him outside, not exactly letting him refuse to her.

"Juudaime!" Hayato yelled when he saw Tsuna the moment he and Kyoko were outside. The silverette was holding a fire sparkle in his hand as he approached the two. "Here, have one, Juudaime," he added with a huge grin on his face as he handed a fire sparkle to the brunette.

"Err, thanks, Hayato," Tsuna replied with a slight smile before his caramel orbs turned to the fire sparkle in his hand. The yellow colour that sprung out of the fire sparkle almost made him sigh. The bright yellow reminded him of something.

Or more accurately, of someone.

Not being able to stop himself from treading down dangerous territory, Tsuna looked up once more to the night sky as fireworks of different colours continued to adorn it -red, orange, yellow, blue, green, indigo, purple. It reminded him of them, them who were strangers at first but became very dear friends along the way.

One even became more than a friend to him.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked back and saw Hayato and Takeshi, along with everyone, smiling at him. "Merry christmas, Tsuna!" his Rain Guardian yelled, earning a lecture from his Storm Guardian.

Haru skipped towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a cheerful greeting. He blushed a bit, still not used to the girl's forwardness even after a decade. But what surprised him the most was that something she whispered in his ear when she hugged him. "Don't worry, Tsuna-san. I know Reborn-san will come back. I can feel it."

Tsuna's mouth fell open as he felt heat rising up in his cheek. How did she know? "H-Haru..."

The girl winked at him as she lit up another fire sparkle. "You think you're the only one? Everyone is looking forward to seeing Reborn-san and the others again," she said. "But until that happens, all we have to do is be happy and wait for them, ne?"

"I HOPE MASTER COLONNELLO WOULD BE EXTREMELY COME BACK SOON!" Ryohei yelled while pumping his fists in the air, making them laugh.

"See?" Haru smiled up at Tsuna.

"Yeah," Tsuna replied then he looked back up at the sky now showing off yellow fireworks descending like falling stars in a literal way. _I miss you, Reborn. Please come back to me soon._

* * *

_"I'm so happy for you, Reborn! The curse has been lifted off!" Tsuna exclaimed happily when he saw the infant hitman perched atop his windowsill and looking outside. "Reborn?" he wondered when the other didn't respond to him and just stayed in his position. It was as if he didn't hear Tsuna at all._

_"Tsuna," Reborn said after a full minute of not speaking. Tsuna leaned forward so he could hear the raven's next words. "I have to go."_

_"Huh? Go where?" the brunette wondered. "Are you alright, Reborn?" He reached out to touch the baby but was unable to when the latter suddenly jumped out of his window without any warning. "Reborn!"_

_"Goodbye, Tsuna."_

_"No, Reborn! Wait!"_

"NO, WAIT!" Tsuna screamed as he sat up awake on the bed, caramel orbs wide with fear and anxiety. Panting, he looked around and realized that he was on his bed. His room was a bit dim with only the light coming from the moon illuminating a part of it, preventing it from being completely dark. "A dream," he mumbled, tone half-relieved, half-disappointed. "Damn. Not that dream again," he mumbled as he threw the covers off and got out of bed, deciding to go downstairs and make himself a cup of hot chocolate to relax his frayed nerves that were set on edge by the dream.

He'd been having the same dream for the past ten years ever since Reborn and the other Arcobaleno disappeared. Exactly three days after the Il Prescilte Sette's curse was removed that the group of the strongest seven suddenly disappeared, including Lal Mirch, from the face of the earth. It was as if they didn't exist at all.

Tsuna remembered that he was bent up on searching for Reborn and the other Arcobaleno the moment he realized that they're gone and, most probably, not coming back. He didn't want to accept that he wouldn't be able to see his friends again. He didn't want to accept the fact that he'd let Reborn go without even telling the hitman what he truly felt.

The day Reborn disappeared was probably the worst day of Tsuna's life.

And it was just a day before Christmas.

For the first three years since the raven vanished, Tsuna remembered wishing so hard to see him again. For him to be given a second chance with the man. Reborn was still locked in his baby form but the brunette knew that he's a grown up man inside, probably even older than Tsuna himself so he would surely understand the feelings he held for him.

But when the fifth year came, Tsuna realized that he may be asking for something impossible. That Reborn and the other Arcobaleno wouldn't be coming back anymore and that he would have to be content of the memory he had of the raven hitman.

And that was when he began to fake his laughters and smiles. He knew it worried his family and friends over his obsession about finding Reborn so he stopped it all the way and tried so hard, at least on the outside, to go back to his daily routine of finishing school and taking over the leadership of the Vongola Famiglia. He knew that if Reborn was with him today, his tutor would be proud of him, of the way he handled Vongola.

But ten years have passed and the raven was still nowhere to be found. And Tsuna knew he should completely give up on hoping that the man would come back. For them. For him.

_When Christmas is over and I go back to the real world, I'll give up and let him go. It would only cause me pain if I continue to hold on, _the brunette sadly mused as he went downstairs. _And I have exactly less than twenty hours before that happens. Reborn please -oh, what am I hoping for?_

Shaking his head mockingly, Tsuna went to the living room to check out his friends. The living room, except for the huge Christmas tree lighted up in the corner, was dark and was devoid of any human presence. Tsuna sighed as he crossed the room so he could turn off the Christmas lights. It was a waste of electricity and dangerous at the same time.

He admired the tree for a while before unplugging the lights from it. It was a real tree, probably brought in by Onii-san again and was decorated rather nicely by Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Lambo and Chrome. Ever since they moved to the Vongola Mansion in Italy ten years ago, it became tradition that the five of them were to decorate the Christmas tree since they're the only ones who's got a good eye when it came to decorating.

_I never told Kyoko-chan and the others how great the Christmas tree looks this year, _Tsuna thought as he let his eyes wander underneath the tree, in the hopes of finding unopened gifts, only to have his caramel orbs widening in surprise and disbelief and his heart to start pumping hard against his chest. "W-What..." he dropped on his knees as he reached out, with trembling hand, to the dark figure lying under the tree. "H-Hey..." he called out in a soft voice as he shook the figure's shoulder, feeling the velvety texture of a suit against his fingers. "H-Hey... Wake up. Who... Who are you?" It was the same man who showed up during his fight with his father several years back and Tsuna didn't know him. Logic tells him to throw the man out of his house but his intuition was telling him something else. It was telling him that he knew the man, that he was an ally. Even maybe a friend.

The figure groaned softly then it moved to face the brunette. Tsuna's eyes widened even more and he felt his heart skip a beat when familiar obsidian orbs pierced him the moment the figure looked up. "Really, Dame-Tsuna, forgot me already?" the figure sarcastically asked while sitting up and getting the fedora lying on the floor and putting it atop spiky raven locks with curly sideburns that looked extremely familiar.

"R-Reborn...?" Tsuna mumbled. How many people got exactly what they want for Christmas eve?

The corner of Reborn's mouth turned upwards, curling into a lopsided grin making Tsuna's heart flutter. It was the second time he's seen Reborn in his adult form and it still felt like a dream to him. To be able to see the one he loved the most after ten years of disappearance was quite overwhelming and he felt light-headed for no reason at all. "Reborn!" he yelled as he lunged onto the raven who simply opened his arms for the brunette with a smile on his face. "Reborn..."

Reborn chuckled in amusement and admittedly, in surprise, when he felt Tsuna snuggling against him. He actually imagined the brunette to be mad at him for disappearing for ten years with no explanation at all. "Yes, it's me, Dame-Tsuna. How are you?" he asked as he maneuvered the other so he could sit comfortably on his lap, effectively hugging Tsuna in process.

But Tsuna couldn't form any coherent response for the male in front of him. All he could do was stare and stare and stare, as if he would be gone if he ever so much as blink. Then again, to Reborn's surprise, and worry, tears began welling up on those huge caramel orbs and began falling down cheeks that weren't so chubby anymore as what the hitman knew, ten years ago. "R-Reborn..." the brunette hiccupped then surprising the raven for the third time that night, he suddenly hit him on the shoulder with a punch that would have made a lesser man fall flat on his back. "You idiot, where have you been? Don't you know I've been worried sick for the past ten years, thinking what could've happened to you? It hurt to think that I wouldn't have the chance to tell you that I -umf!" The brunette was instantly cut off of his rambling when Reborn captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna," the raven murmured against the brunette's mouth, making the latter shiver. Reborn smirked as he pulled Tsuna closer and kissed him once more, this time in a more heated way. "I'm sorry," he breathed when they parted for air again. "I'm sorry if I left just like that," he said, effectively hiding out a wince when a look of grief passed through the brunette's face and tears began falling once more. _Since when did I become soft? _He sighed as he wiped the fat tears running down the brunette's cheeks. "Don't cry, Dame-Tsuna. A Vongola boss shouldn't cry."

"Oh, _you _shut up," Tsuna retorted as he sniffed. "Ow! What was that for?!" he demanded while rubbing his head that was hit none too gently by the hitman. He was glaring, as hard as he could at the hitman but deep inside, he felt so warm. Memories of them together when he was still training to become Vongola Decimo all came back to him. And he couldn't help but be emotional again. Damn Reborn and his lecture about a Vongola boss that shouldn't be crying. He'd cry if and when he want to. So he tackled the hitman down which left the both of them lying down the carpeted floor with the raven beneath him. "Don't you dare leave me again, Reborn, or Vongola would surely hunt you down," he murmured as he snuggled against the taller male's neck.

Reborn chuckled as he took off his fedora and placed it atop Tsuna's messy brown locks before he pulled the brunette snug against him. "I see you've become quite bold, Dame-Tsuna. Somehow I want the 14-year-old easy-to-scare idiot back." He laughed when Tsuna hit him again, this time on the chest. "Yes, even bolder that you've go as far as hitting me two times," he added as he cradled the smaller male's head against his shoulder. "Go to sleep, you'll be busy with training a few hours from now."

"HIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna let out his signature shriek, one that Reborn never thought he'd miss as he struggled out of the raven's grip. "Don't sleep, Reborn! We have so many things to talk about!" And once more, he was silenced by a kiss. "Damn you," he cursed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"But you liked it." Reborn chuckled when Tsuna blushed furiously. He turned to his side, pulling the latter with him, hugging him like he would a huge teddy bear. "Say, do you like your Christmas gift, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna tilted the fedora on his head so he could look up at the raven. Caramel met obsidian. "You're my gift?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

Reborn flicked the other on the forehead, making him yelp. "Why do you think I was under the Christmas tree, Dame Dame-Tsuna?"

"Oh," Tsuna mumbled before he broke into a fit of giggles, making it hard for Reborn not to smile. "I never knew this side of you, Reborn," he teased.

"Tch," Reborn grunted. "You're lucky I love you, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna laughed at that, feeling his heart flutter at Reborn's words. "I love you, too, Reborn," he replied before burying his face onto the raven's suit, sighing happily at the familiar warmth and smell of it, lulling him to a deep sleep.

The last thing Tsuna heard before he was sent to dreamland was Reborn wishing him a happy Christmas.

_Happy Christmas, too, Reborn._

* * *

Morning came swiftly for Tsuna. He grumbled when he heard noises around him, trying to pull him back to reality. No, he isn't ready yet. He had a very good dream last night of Reborn coming back to him. He'd rather spend longer time with Reborn in his dreams than to wake up and face another excruciating day without him.

Unfortunately, the noises were getting louder and louder.

"What should we do? Who would wake them up?"

"No, don't wake them up yet! I have to get a picture of this!"

"You do know they would kill you because of that, right?"

"Maa~ Maa~ you can't blame Dino-san, Lambo. They really look cute sleeping under the Christmas tree! Haha!"

"Teme! All of you stay away from Juudaime or I'll blow you all into oblivion!"

Tsuna wrinkled his nose at the noise. What nonsense is his family talking about? Who's sleeping under the Christmas tree? And why the hell are they in his room? He wanted to confront them but that meant waking up so instead of opening his eyes, he moved and snuggled closer to that someone beside him, sighing in utter content when the warmth of the other immediately surrounded him.

Then he stopped. Wait, someone beside him? Warmth?

A flash of something like a camera, made Tsuna open his eyes instantly. "HIIIIEEEE!" he shrieked when he realized that he wasn't in his room as he initially thought but was in the living room under the Christmas tree with... "Reborn?!" he yelled as he gaped at the raven who was rubbing his ear while sitting up, too. "B-But... But that was a dream!" he yelled again, completely ignoring his family that was looking at the two of them curiously.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn grumbled as he ran a hand on his spiky locks sleepily. He looked irritated. "And it wasn't a dream, idiot. All of it was real," he added then he glared at Dino who was holding a camera. The blond Cavallone boss gulped as he slowly backed off. "Long time no see, Pipsqueak Dino."

"Err... Hi, Reborn?" Dino mumbled as he frantically looked around for help but the others who were with him a while ago surprisingly vanished. _Damn, _he cursed in his mind as he tried to ask Tsuna for help but unfortunately for him, the brunette was lost in his own world as of the moment. "Glad to know you're back in your original form. Hehe..."

Reborn smirked evilly, making Dino pale and run away. He was just about to follow the blond but a small tug on his suit prevented him from doing so. He looked back down and saw Tsuna staring up at him with huge caramel orbs and blushing cheeks which made the raven lick his lips subconsciously. "It wasn't a dream, Dame-Tsuna," he said as he pulled the brunette up and hugged him.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn as tight as he could, not wanting to let go. "Do you really love me, Reborn?"

"Yes,"

"So you're staying for good?"

"Of course,"

"Good, now start explaining why you disappeared for ten years, then."

"I love you, Tsuna."

"I love you, too, Reborn, but don't change the topic. You have a lot of explaining to do."

_Fin_

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, METAMORCY! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. ^.^**

**~Koichii**


End file.
